Thousand Years
by LonelyBallerina
Summary: The annual Spring Dance. A song that bonded them. Feelings, both new and hidden. Confessions between a spirit and his master. LoLu! Pathetic summary, I know.


**A/N: This is my second fanfic for the day. I have just been inspired by this song and I wanted to write it ASAP. And I also want to publish it today. So, sorry for the rushed songfic/fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT. But once I daydreamed I did. Anyways...**

I think the song here suits them well so I made it. Sigh. LokixLucy! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Thousand Years<strong>

It was an annual gathering of Fairy Tail members. The Spring Dance. I wouldn't have come if it weren't for her, a certain blonde with _that_ kind of body. I smiled. Yes, she might have _the_ body but she also have the spirit and attitude to match. She was the strongest Stellar Mage of the guild. Oh, and my master.

I recalled that certain day that got me into this situation.

* * *

><p>The spring afternoon on Earth felt cool and relaxing so I decided to visit the guild. As I entered through the large doors, I noted that everyone was gathered around a small old man. Master Makarov was standing on top of the bar with an announcement to share, "Spring Dance!" I leaned on a pillar and surveyed the crowd.<p>

The blonde beauty squealed in delight along with other females. Yet, she seemed to be the only one I was looking at. Her face looked brighter when she smiles. I smiled along with her. Not only bright, but also infectious.

I heard fragments of Erza's speech, "-partners...-at the end of the month...-singing clown"

What? Singing clown? Oh, wait, evening gowns. I laughed silently at myself. These days I almost always get lost in my thoughts. I wonder why. Then my gaze wandered and immediately found her. She was talking animatedly at the women around her but then, something was not right. She was pouting in that attractive way. And sighed.

It was my cue to save a damsel in her distress. I approached her with my hands inside the pockets of my tux.

"What is troubling you, my princess?" I asked. She jumped slightly at the sound of my voice.

"Leo! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked in return.

"The spring air is to my liking," I smiled, "But you are sad. Why?"

She sighed again. Along with that was her attractive pout. "I don't have a date at the Spring Dance. Natsu is with Lisanna and Gray is with Juvia. Even Erza has a date!"

Is that what it was? A spring dance dilemma? I laughed softly. "Do not distress yourself, Lucy. Your prince is here"

With my ever famous regal bow, I held her hand. The hand that which bore the Fairy Tail insignia and said, "Lucy Heartfilia, will you give me the honor of being your date at the Spring Dance?"

She blushed a deep shade of pink at my action. And my heart skipped a beat. What was that just now? It was such an unusual feeling. And-

"Yes. I'd...love that" she said. The way she said love made me feel new emotions.

For the first time, I forgot what to do next. This was a routine I've mastered before but why was I still kneeling without a word to say? I swallowed and forced a laugh.

Then, I kissed the back of her hand. Just the slightest brush of my lips on her skin. It usually sends the women reeling. But when I looked at her again, she was smiling wide. The Lucy smile that I've seen countless times but never quite accustomed to.

"U-" I shook my thoughts. Number one rule of flirting: Never stammer. Confidence is key.

What was happening to me?

"Thank you, Loki. You saved me again," she said.

I gave her a weak smile and returned to the Spirit World. An escape. That's what it was.

* * *

><p>I returned my focus on the present. The now. Lucy might come inside anytime. Alone.<p>

Sigh. I know. It wasn't a gentleman move. But I, well, I got nervous. It was also a good thing she understood and accepted my excuse.

The dance have started for half an hour now and there was no sign of Lucy anywhere. Did she notice my lie? Will she not come? My wine sloshed at the tremble of my hands. I had to put the glass down and calm myself. No, Lucy wouldn't do that. Unless, she was hurt!

But then, there she was. Appearing like a dream. Out of the gazing crowd, she smiled, and she was all I saw. She stood there, like an angel, no, like a fairy. Those beautiful hazel eyes gleamed with enchantment. And her face was pure porcelain. Her face, her smile, her eyes were breathtaking. Never in my entire existence have I seen such incomparable beauty. Even the pink roses braided on her hair lost its effect.

Everything faded away. My eyes were fixed. She walked towards me. Slowly. Her roseate strapless evening gown flowed around her. Like a goddess, she neared me. Hands held together. And lips curved in a lovely smile.

Suddenly, my heart went irregular. When she was in front, I smiled. "May I have this dance, Lucy?"

Somehow, I knew my voice had a desperate tone. But I didn't care. I was scared of rejection for, again, the very first time.

"Of course, my prince," she replied. At this, my heart slowed down...a little.

The soft keys of the piano started followed by the mellow violin. The sweetest of music enveloped the ballroom. Romance at its finest.

**_Heart beats fast_**  
><strong><em>Colors and promises<em>**  
><strong><em>How to be brave<em>**

She taught me the meaning of courage at my weakest point of fear.

**_How can I love when I'm afraid_**  
><strong><em>To fall<em>**

And tried to teach me the true meaning of love. It's not that I can't love truly. It's, well, I couldn't find the girl to share true love.

**_But watching you stand alone_**  
><strong><em>All of my doubt<em>**  
><strong><em>Suddenly goes away somehow<em>**

**_One step closer_**

Then again, when I saw you tonight, I knew.

**_I have died everyday_**  
><strong><em>waiting for you<em>**  
><strong><em>Darlin' don't be afraid<em>**  
><strong><em>I have loved you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand years<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll love you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand more<em>**

An eternity of loneliness and deception. Why have I only seen you now?_  
><em>

**_Time stands still_**

If only it could stop at this moment forever.

**_Beauty I know she is_**

You are the very essence of beauty.

**_I will be brave_**  
><strong><em>I will not let anything<em>**  
><strong><em>Take away<em>**  
><strong><em>What's standing in front of me<em>**

You saved me from death. Now, you are my life. If only you were mine. Because you've already ensnared me and my heart.

**_Every breath,_**  
><strong><em>Every hour has come to this<em>**

**_One step closer_**

If fate has made me closer to you. I'm afraid of the day when you will be snatched away.

**_I have died everyday_**

The loneliness of being alone really is painful. But the thought of finding you and knowing that it wouldn't last is excruciating.

**_Waiting for you_**  
><strong><em>Darlin' don't be afraid<em>**  
><strong><em>I have loved you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand years<em>**

Not really my intent but I guess I did.

**_I'll love you for a_**  
><strong><em>Thousand more<em>**

From the moment I saw you I fell. And I'll keep falling for you.

**_And all along I believed_**  
><strong><em>I would find you<em>**

I knew someday I'll find someone like, no, I knew I'll find _you_.

**_Time has brought_**  
><strong><em>Your heart to me<em>**

It took long but if I have to spend another eternity just to see your smile, your eyes, or just you, I would.

**_I have loved you for a_**  
><strong><em>Thousand years<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll love you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand more<em>**

**_One step closer_**  
><strong><em>One step closer<em>**

I just can't get close enough. I want to be close to you as much as possible. For this would end. Soon.

**_I have died everyday_**  
><strong><em>Waiting for you<em>**  
><strong><em>Darlin' don't be afraid,<em>**  
><strong><em>I have loved you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand years<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll love you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand more<em>**

No, the song was drawing to a close. Please, prolong this._  
><em>

**_And all along I believed_**  
><strong><em>I would find you<em>**  
><strong><em>Time has brought<em>**  
><strong><em>Your heart to me<em>**  
><strong><em>I have loved you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand years<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll love you for a<em>**  
><strong><em>Thousand more<em>**

Lucy_. _If only it was possible. For a human and a spirit.

The end of the song. After this, I probably won't have a chance again. Before she could do anything, I grabbed her wrist, and she looked at me in confusion. "Lucy, um, before we go, can I-" This was no good. My heart won't slow down and it was hard to catch my breath.

"Loki, are you okay?" she touched my cheek, checking my temperature probably. I can't help myself, I leaned towards her hand. My expression, tortured.

"Lucy, I-" It pains me to have finally identified my feelings. To know that this couldn't go on. That this was ephemeral. For both of us.

She bit her lip, "Um, Loki"

"Y-yes?" Was she going to reject me?

"Will you kiss me?" She turned red at her own request. It gathered her courage. And I fell silent.

She must have mistaken my lack of response for something else because she said, "It's okay if you don't. I just-"

"Lucy, please, may I kiss you?" I asked, choosing my words carefully in order for her morale to be restored.

"Y-yes" she swallowed.

I held her face and tilted it slightly towards me. This moment must be perfect. There is no room for mistakes. I closed my eyes just as she closed hers. Slowly, I leaned in. Her lips felt incredibly...unusual.

"Um, Loki," she said.

I opened my eyes. Was it over? It was too soon.

What I saw was embarrassing. No, humiliating. There isn't a word to define the shame. I was kissing her nose! This never happened to me before.

"Loki, my lips are here," she smiled as she pointed to the pair of succulent pinks.

I laughed despite the previous event. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay. We can try again," Lucy encouraged.

I nodded once, "This time, it will be perfect"

"Loki, the moment you asked me, it was already perfect," she said with a blush.

My eyes widened at the confession. Was this the same Lucy who always shrugs me off when I flirted with her? I looked deep into those orbs of brown. Yes, it was. The Lucy I fell in love with. Now it's my time to confess.

"Lucy," I took a deep, steady breath, "you may not feel the same way, but I, um," Why should I stutter now? Her eyes were focused on me. "Lucy, I-I..."

She held my hand in hers. I smiled. That's the only support I needed.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I have loved you even before I saw you. It may not be possible and I'm not even sure you will believe it but I knew. At first, I denied it because I knew I'd disappear someday. After that, I denied it because it wasn't right. No, that's not the word. It...can't be! I'm a spirit and you're human. We're not compatible" I said all in one breath.

Lucy stared at me for a moment then said, "Are you saying you love me?"

Did she not hear what I just said? "Yes"

"Then, that's all that matters for now. The present. Let fate decide on the future," she added in a low voice.

I nodded sadly as I held her hands back. This may be temporary but right now, it's all I have and all I will ever want. Destiny brought us together. I'll battle even the stars before they could part us.

"Now, about that kiss" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sleepy! Sorry but I have to end it here. Goodbye!**

**The song is Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

Oh, and, as always, R&R!


End file.
